


What ?

by Akamenishi



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akamenishi/pseuds/Akamenishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taguchi wakes Kamenashi up. I tried to write something funny but English is not my native language, so I apologize for all the mistakes you gonna see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What ?

-Iriguchi, Deguchi, Taguchi desu !

-...

-Iriguchi, Deguchi, Taguchi desu !

-Huuumm

-IRIGUCHI, DEGUCHI, TAGUCHI deeeesssss ! *a pillow shoots him in the head*

-Shut up !

-But.. ! Kame you're not funny! *he pouts*

-I know that and I never said I was. So please shut up and leave me alone!

-But Kame you have to wake up! It is almost 1PM. I know you're not a morning person but you ..

-...DAMMIT, TAGUCHI! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER, SHIT !

-Hummm, You were sleeping so well that I didn't dare to…

-DARE TO DO WHAT! I'm gonna be late ... correction…, WE are going to be late because of your bullshits!

-But, But ... It's not MY fault..

-Oh no ?, and whose fault is it ? Mine ?

-...

-Forget it, I don't wanna argue with you… oh Gosh now I'm having a headache *He lies back under the covers and close his eyes*

-Ano... Kame ? … Maybe you should wake up we have a shooting in an hour

-*he rubs his eyes* yeah, let me two minutes to wake up completely and ... Taguchi?

-Hai !

-Why are you here?

-You know yesterday evening there was a party at your flat with the band. At the end there were only you and me and I was so drunk to go back home by myself that you advised me to spend the night at your place and I agreed. So here I am !

-oh, yeah …Now I remember … but..

-But ?

-That doesn't explain why we are together in my bed…and naked !

 

\-------

 

Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
